Ocean Eyes
by Error-Invalid-Username
Summary: [SatxRisa, OneShot] "You eyes remind me so much of the ocean, but in some ways, they are far more beautiful .."


A/N: A one shot fiction about Satoshi and Risa. One shot SxRs seem to be the most interesting to me .. and the easiest to read, ahaha. (: I think that it's pretty straightforward. If you readers like it, I might make a sequel to it .. Maybe in Hikari's POV?

You might be familiar with some of the references that I've used. Sorry for anything that's OOC, I'm trying to remember how the characters act. I'm in need of a re-dose of D.N.Angel. :(

P.S.: For any of my readers .. I'll try to update my other D.N.Angel fics as soon as I have time for them. (:

* * *

OCEAN EYES

Risa's feet sank into the moist sand that covered the seashore. It wasn't too warm or too cold, and she didn't mind the little pieces of sand that would get stuck in between her toes. It was cozy, somehow, and made her feel as if she were part of the beach itself. The wind whispered across her, causing her hair and her wrap, covering her two-piece bathing suit, to gently sway as the waves would rock back and fourth. It was like a calming lullaby that put her soul to rest.

She loved the scent of the ocean. It was crisp, not too humid, and would fill up your lungs with such an enormous feeling. She simply wanted to walk across the shore all evening long, enjoying the quiet solitude and reminiscing on all the things that have brought her joy throughout her life. The ocean was so peaceful, maybe that's why it was her favourite place.

As she continued to step rhythmically with the waves across the beach, she spotted a familiar face in the distance. He was sprawled against the sand, hands behind him, staring off into the distant horizon where the yellows and oranges melted into a warm shade of red. She couldn't blame Hiwatari Satoshi for enjoying the view, because it was simply breathtaking.

Satoshi looked up at her as she approached him and stood at by his side. She smiled warmly as she pulled a few locks of her chestnut brown hair behind her ear, bending forwards to meet his eyes. "Mind if I sit down?"

Satoshi's pale blue tresses disarranged by the wind as he studied her. He gave her a contemplating look, but a small smirk formed in the corner of his mouth. As his head turned back to watch the seagulls float across the sky, he replied in his calm, collected tone. "I don't mind."

Risa smiled as she pulled her wrap down behind her, placing herself a few inches away from Satoshi. She hugged her arms around the bottom of her knees, watching the water rush forwards, the sky glinting like fire, the seagulls singing melodiously. It was more stunning than a moving portrait that any artists had ever managed to impersonate, and Risa thought to herself that there couldn't be anything more beautiful in the entire world.

She turned her head towards Satoshi, who looked caught up in a moment that he shared only with himself. He was quite a masterpiece for a living being, Risa had to admit. There was a certain appeal that Satoshi emit that made you drawn near him, that made you want to try to figure him out. He seemed so unflawed, but at the same time, very human and very real. He was quiet, calm, just like the ocean itself. Mysterious in his own ways, but remained peaceful and untouched. "Do you like the ocean, Hiwatari-kun?"

"Would I be here if I didn't?" Satoshi replied in that soothing voice that reminded Risa of the serene ocean waves. There was something about Satoshi and the ocean that made Risa feel so calm and complete. She felt as though she didn't need anything else in the world except for being where she was right at the moment.

"Hai, I get you," a small smile growing onto Risa's face. She continued to observe Satoshi, and found herself looking deeply into his eyes. She noticed that they were the same shade as the water of the ocean, endless, yet breath-taking in its own way. It was as if his eyes, like the ocean, had many stories to tell from great years of experience. Both wise and young in many ways. She was keen on discovering the mystery that they held. "Hiwatari-kun .. Would you mind taking off your glasses?"

Satoshi's head turned back to her, and his look was still intense. It was that fixation that he gave when he was completely concentrated on something, like trying to figure out a puzzle that could never be solved. He was intrigued by her sudden interest. "What for?"

" I just want to see what you look like without glasses." Risa found it easy to make an excuse, anything just so that she could see the true art that lay beyond the lenses of his spectacles. He had no need to cover them up, because she knew very well that he could see just as well with or without them.

Satoshi seemed even more perplexed than he had previously been. He tried to pry into her mind, trying to figure out her motives for the strange barrage of questions that she had set up for him. "But you've seem me without them."

"I just want to see them one more time." Risa has a begging look in her eyes, and by then, Satoshi knew that it was helpless to go against any of her wishes. She was a very determined type of girl who would always go for what she wanted, no matter what the cost. "Come on, please?"

Satoshi sighed deeply as his hand rose to pull off his glasses from the bridge between his nose. He blinked cautiously and looked at Risa once more, his expression unmoved. "I told you, I look the same."

Risa's eyes went doe-like as she was blown away by the true beauty that Satoshi's eyes held. As she had expected, they were stunning, a crisp and powerful blue that could not be described in words. Those glowing orbs of his were to die for, so intense and revealing, like he became a whole new person without any decorations.

In fact, they were far more radiant than the ocean, or any other magnificent structure that was ever created in the world. She stared deep into his eyes and found herself within them, and she could've sworn at that moment, she fell in love. The question was, she wasn't quite sure if it was his eyes of the man himself that she was falling for.

"You're starring, Harada-san." Satoshi's voice sounded more like a statement than anything, his face remaining expressionless, as if he was waiting for her to respond in any way.

Risa quickly understood what there was about Satoshi that took girls quickly off guard, that certain aura that surrounded him and pulled you in like a tidal wave. Every single thing about him reminded her of the ocean, amplified times ten. She was so overtaken by him and couldn't understand why. "Oh! I'm sorry Hiwatari-kun, I just thought that your eyes .."

Satoshi's voice became more serious than it could ever be. "What about my eyes?"

Risa raised her eyebrows, startled by his sudden interest in what he had to say. She could feel her apples of her cheeks flushing, turning every shade of the horizon. She quickly turned around and hugged herself closer to her lap and gulped. "Oh, it's nothing, I just think that they're really pretty."

Satoshi noticed that something made Risa feel nervous or embarrassed, judging by her posture. It was rare to see Risa being the one that was unsettled, because the situation usually came as vice versa if she was with any other guy. But Satoshi wasn't any other guy, he was supernatural in more ways than one. But just because he wasn't like most guys, though, didn't mean that he couldn't feel just like anyone else. "Thank you."

Risa laughed nervously as she pushed her hair behind her ear once more. She breathed a sigh of relief as silence filled the air once more and she began to feel dreamy as the melody of the ocean sang to her.

Satoshi's eyes were still set intently on Risa, giving her the analytical stare that he was so famous for. But this time, he wasn't analyzing her .. He was simply entranced by her beauty. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Although she seemed to come off as an airhead at times, there was an innocent about her that made her so appealing. She was someone that was so hard to figure out, because her motives weren't as simple as they seemed. She was a complicated beauty that Satoshi always wished to solve, because he could never leave a puzzle unfinished. She captivated Satoshi's attention, and maybe even more.

As his gaze set on the details of her face, he couldn't focus on anywhere but her eyes. There was something about those warm orbs of cheasnut brown that stood out to Satoshi. They were fiery and fierce, filled with a pure determination that was softened by the innocence that she held. Somehow, they reminded him of the fainted horizon, of which he had studied intently. The mood of the scenery and her eyes blended in so well with each other.

Satoshi was aware of the attraction that he had towards her from the very beginning, and he felt very regretful of the fact that he knew himself so well. Somehow, he felt it was wrong to have feelings for someone just by their appearance, but these sentiments that he had inside of him went so much deeper than that. There was simply something about her that he couldn't point out that made him so intrigued. "You know, Harada-san .."

Risa's eyes perked up as she turned to Satoshi once more, curiosity riddling her face. She brushed her bangs away to the sides to get a clearer view of those eyes that she could not get out of her head. "Hai, I know what?"

Satoshi paused for a moment, hesitant on whether he should voice his opinion or not. He was a risk taker, after all, so it didn't take him much more time to choose the outcome. His hand raised up towards her cheek, his finger gently brushing against her baby-soft skin. His hand raised to brush a loose strand of hair behind her ear as his gaze was set deeply into her. "You have very beautiful eyes."

A rosy flush once again screened Risa's face, but she found no use in hiding it. He expression softened a tenfold as she looked at Satoshi with loving eyes. "Me? You really think so?"

A faint adoring smile came upon his face as he looked at her with tender eyes. He nodded slowly as Risa rested her head upon his shoulder. Her armed warped around his as she hugged it tightly, the both stared off into ocean and the horizon, not a word spoken. They were content on being with the most beautiful sight in the world to them - each other.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Ew, ew, ew .. That was so corny. I shall kill myself for that. xx .. Well, I tried. And failed. But that's alright, there's always next time. Anywho .. Review review review :D 


End file.
